Slaves
by Spyro395
Summary: 730 days after X-Day, Xenomorphs rule Earth and have a surplus of hosts and use the extra as slaves, but after sickness and deaths of exuastions only one Slave is left, will he be able to make it or well he join his race in death? and what happends when a certain Xeno takes intrest in the slave? sucky summary i know but hopefully the story is better
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The LAST Slave

I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I placed a large cement piece back in the hole it had fallen out of and two drones sprayed hive webbing over it to seal it in place

'your job is done, you may head back to your sleeping cave, slave' a warrior told me telepathically

"Finally" I sighed as I walked through a tunnel with my head tilted down. I raised my head when I entered into the slaves cave, or should I say slave cave. All the other slaves died from sickness or exhaustion. I grabbed my notebook and pen and then i sat down against the wall with a window where the afternoon sunlight shined through the window. I opened the notebook to a open page and began to write.

Day 730,

730 days after the Xenomorph invasion of Earth, 730 days since 98% of the world population was hived to make millions of Xeno warriors, drones, sentries, and a new xeno called hunters. But after there was only 2% of the population that was left, Hunters, small but powerfull Xenos that strike from the shadows and capture people in a sticky residue and take them to the hive to be enslaved. At least thats what happend to me, I was traveling with a Red Cross convoy when we where attacked by a large force of Hunters and Warriors that easily overwhelmed the security force and captured the rest of us in the convoy. They took us into their hive, deep enough so we couldn't run away, but far enough from center as not to (as many of us think) disgrace the Queen with our presence. They used us for manual labor that drones would normally do, which allowed the drones to tend to the Queen and her needs. They fed us scraps of food and some and water every now and then, but fevers broke out and killed many of us, who ever survived the fevers died from being over worked. I am the only human left at this hive, maybe the last human alive on the planet. My sanity is of question, being all alone and such..This is Slave Ben, Good bye

I closed my notebook in time fora xenomorph to crawl into my cave and I immeditly jump up and bowed seeing the mark of Royalty (mini crown that enlarges when the princess grows into a queen)

* * *

okay so, what did you guys think? this is my first attempt at a Xeno story, please review, i dont mind some flames just dont over cook me please, though i need a name for the princees, also ill take suggestions for xeno charcters, no human ones please, and if anyone was wondering, *SPOILER ALERT* yes there will be a Xeno/human paring, ill start working on the next chapter and get it up as soon as possible and yes i know short, my tablet sucks but once i get on my home CPU i can use word and write longer chapters


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the ground waiting for the royal Xenomorph to give me a command knowing all too well that if I were to do anything otherwise I would be killed or worse, hived. I held my bowing stance for what felt like minutes before I felt a sweet but powerful voice in my head.

'You may rise.' After hearing the voice I realized who was before me, my only friend, Lorana. I stood straight up with my head tilted down a bit to show respect to her as she came towards me.

"It is good to see you Lorana" I said

'It is good to see you to Ben, how was your day?' She asked as she sat on her hindquarters motioning for me to sit. I sat down crossed legged before speaking.

"Same old same old, did as I was told and got treated like trash, nothing new, and what about yourself?" I said tiredly

'I'm sorry you get treated like the way you do, but to answer your question mother has sensed a large presence nearby, she said it's almost xenomorphic, yet tainted, she sent 5 well trained scouts to check out' She said worriedly

"When do the scouts come back?" I asked intrigued

'That's the problem, its been two weeks since she sent them to check it out'

"Two weeks?" she nodded her elongated head "That is weird.. What is the Queen going to do about this?"

'that's why I'm here, Mother wants you to go' she said looking at me

"Me? But I'm a slave, the only slave, why would she want to send me out?" I said a little shocked

'Mother didn't tell me that, she wants you to go in the morning, she will be sending a scout and a warrior with you, she has made it clear you will not be in charge but to go to do something Xenomorph can't do, a scout sent something back over the Hive link to the queen showing a hive surrounded by human gear, she wants you to get in and explore, and report back'

"oh, uh how far away is it?" I asked keeping the exciment out of my voice

'four days'

"Four days, ok then"

'Alright, I let you get ready and get some sleep, the two Xenomorphs will wake you prior to leaving' she said getting up

I stood up and bowed to her "as you wish" I said in a formal voice. I was taken by surprise when she placed a clawed hand on my shoulder and whispered telepathically

'Good luck, Benjamin'

* * *

alright here is chapter two, what did ya think? short i know, but it will get better i swear, but i need reviews so i know what i need to adjust, so you know what to know, also still takeing charcter ideas, they have to be Xenomorphs!


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the sound of hissing as the hive woke up and I got up from my bed and headed towards my chest to pack my gear in my sack. I had just finished packing what I owned when a warrior and a sentry to walk in.

'Human, Its time' The warrior said in a deep scruffy mental voice.

"Alright, I'm ready" I told them as i slung my sack over my shoulders and followed them out into the tunnels. After walking through several tunnels we exited the hive to see the sun just rising over the horizon.

"ok, where to?" I asked looking towards my companions.

'East, the hive we are looking for is towards the East' A voice whispered in my head. So the sentry is female, I thought the sentries were all male like their warrior counterparts.

"East, alright lets go" With that being said the two xenomorphs took off at a comfertable pace with me in tow. I let my mind drift off and found my self thinking of my past but quickly became confused when i couldn't remember anything before the convoy. "Oh well" I thought as i stored that for later as i listened to the two xenomorphs converse.

'Are you sure we can't eat him?' The warrior asked the sentry

'Fine eat him, but don't come crawling to me when the queen unleashes her furry upon you' she replied with a slightly annoyed mental tone

I smirked at the silence that followed. I looked around feeling something watching me. Something moved in the shadows and I barely made out the slim shape of a Moutain lion. I grabbed a pole laying near me and raised it into the air. Both xenomorphs noticed this action and whirled around hissing menicilgnly but before they had the chance to react, I throw the pole where flow fast making a swooshing sound as it flew over the xenos and impacted something soft that let out a ear periceing shrike as it ran out at us before faltering and fall face first into the dirt.

'How did you know it was there?' the sentry asked

"I live with Xenomorphs" I replied

'Hmm good point' she said before looking skyward to the dying sunlight 'We will rest here for the night and fest on this mighty meal.' she said before taking a couple of bites followed by the warrior. I made my way over to the lion pulling out my 6 inch knife and carved out a good size piece of meat and at it raw. 'One night down, three to go..' I thought with a smile as blood dripped from my chin.

* * *

WOW, 9 followers, one fave and 4 reviews, thats way more then i expected! so i took so long to post this, got distracted, anyways how is this story going? i like to get reviews on what people think, but its nice to know i got about 398 views alone! my goal to get 25 reviews and 1000 views! hopefully i get that far, till next time folks!


End file.
